


Rivelazioni

by N0L1M374NG3R3



Series: Huleth (bilingual) [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Crush, Dagdan Byleth, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hubert loves meat, Italian, Mention of Byleth childhood, Mercenary My Unit | Byleth, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, POV My Unit | Byleth, meat pie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0L1M374NG3R3/pseuds/N0L1M374NG3R3
Summary: Dopo un incidente ai Bagni Termali, l'attrazione di Byleth per Hubert non fa che crescere. Con contorno di situazioni imbarazzanti.Il testo è disponibile anche in inglese: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195746
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Huleth (bilingual) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902814
Kudos: 1





	Rivelazioni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195746) by [N0L1M374NG3R3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0L1M374NG3R3/pseuds/N0L1M374NG3R3). 
  * A translation of [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195746) by [N0L1M374NG3R3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0L1M374NG3R3/pseuds/N0L1M374NG3R3). 



Scorrendo la pagina del mese sul piccolo calendario che portava sempre in tasca, Byleth Eisner sospirò.  
Erano già passate due settimane.

In termini mercenari, poteva trattarsi di un tempo incredibilmente lungo: c’era un gran numero di cose che si potevano fare, in quattordici giorni- rifornirsi, riorganizzare una guarnigione, attraversare un tratto di mare, passare i confini di una regione o ottenere di essere finalmente ricevuti da un notabile locale, solo per menzionarne alcune.  
Anche nei momenti più concitati, per quanto il tempo si contraesse- in guerra o si aspetta o si corre, senza vie di mezzo- due settimane erano quasi sempre _abbastanza_ .  
Al Garreg Mach, invece- come se, varcata la soglia, si venisse risucchiati in un’altra dimensione, dotata di una fisica completamente diversa da quella del resto del mondo- beh, al Garregh Mach il tempo possedeva una sola e precisa caratteristica: era sempre _troppo poco_ .  
Durate la settimana il succedersi di lezioni, seminari, esercitazioni, allenamenti e attività di ogni genere toglieva quasi il fiato. Nei fine settimana, quindi, si accumulavano tutta una serie di impegni e di incombenze per cui non c’era stato tempo durante i giorni precedenti- il che includeva anche le questioni personali, e questo era appunto il caso di Byleth e il motivo per cui, quel giorno, era così scoraggiata.

Quegli ultimi e concitati quattordici giorni trascorsi ad affannarsi intorno alle scadenze imposte dalla Curia- la quale, straordinariamente, si ingeriva anche nella gestione didattica dell’Accademia, oltre che in ogni altro affare e questione pubblica del Fódlan- le avevano reso impossibile occuparsi di una faccenda privata e alquanto… spinosa.  
Ora, a tutto il resto, si aggiungeva l’ultima commissione ricevuta da Seteth.  
Il prossimo mese era alle porte e avrebbe contato cinque fine settimana: una fortunata coincidenza, aveva scandito il baritono di Seteth mentre lui la fissava negli occhi, come a dissuaderla da qualsiasi manifestazione di disappunto.  
C’erano svariate questioni al cui riguardo la Chiesa avrebbe beneficiato dell’assistenza di giovani abili e disciplinati come gli alunni dell’Aquila Nera. Il mese venturo era perfetto per occuparsene, dato che i ragazzi avrebbero potuto prestare opera “volontaria” senza sottrarre tempo utile alle lezioni infrasettimanali.  
Seteth doveva rendersi perfettamente conto di quello che i suoi ordini avrebbero significato per quegli studenti- no n pochi- che avevano programmato di conseguire una certificazione proprio nel mese successivo, approfittando del maggior tempo a disposizione per lo studio individuale.  
Naturalmente, Byleth non faticava a immaginare che, secondo la mentalità d i Seteth, stesse alla loro abilità il compito di conciliare obiettivi accademici, strettamente personali, e gli obblighi che, in quanto nobili, nutrivano nei confronti della Curia.  
In pratica, tanto peggio per loro- o tanto meglio, se fossero riusciti nell’impresa nonostante tutto: le necessità della Chiesa venivano comunque al primo posto, e lo stesso doveva dirsi delle esigenze dei docenti, che si sarebbero dovuti adeguare al nuovo scadenzario.

Infastidita, Byleth chiuse di scatto il calendario e lo infilò nel risvolto del manuale di Amministrazione Militare che troneggiava in cima alla pila di libri sopra la cattedra.  
L’aula deserta riecheggiò di quel rumore, e di quello della grossa sedia intagliata che Byleth rimetteva a posto dopo essersi alzata.  
Da fuori, ovattati dall’umidità dell’aria di ottobre, provenivano altri suoni, altre voci: i ragazzi, affamati e rinvigoriti dal freddo già pungente, si affettavano verso il refettorio o indugiavano nella corte erbosa davanti alle classi. Alcuni chiedevano ai compagni spiegazioni o i compiti che per fame, noia o stanchezza non avevano fatto in tempo a trascrivere sui loro diari.  
Altri aspettavano un amico o un compagno di banco con cui intendevano pranzare.  
Altri ancora volevano solo sgranchirsi dopo sei ore di lezione, e ne approfittavano per raggiungere le mense dalla strada più lunga, costeggiando lo stagno pallido di freddo e per il riflesso vetroso del cielo.  
La classe delle Aquile, vuota e tranquilla quando fuori c’era tanto movimento, aveva insieme qualcosa di desolato e di rassicurante.  
Byleth si concesse il tempo di avvicinarsi alla lavagna e tracciare pigramente qualche schizzo sulla sua superficie scura: l’odore del legno, lo scricchiolare del gesso e la sensazione polverosa che lasciava sulle mani le piacevano.  
Lei non era mai stata a scuola, tranne che per qualche lezione: a quel tempo si trovavano in una regione montuosa della Dagda, risparmiata dal conflitto perché troppo povera ed aspra perfino per la soldataglia che preferiva di gran lunga infestare i villaggi più a valle.  
In quel villaggio, c’era una donna, Solgha, una monaca di un qualche culto che Byleth non ricordava: si occupava di dare un’istru, zione ai ragazzi del posto e anche a qualche orfano, scampato dai paesi di pianura e che lei era riuscita a condurre in quelle contrade tanto desolate.  
Byleth rammentava la “classe”- una povera e spoglia camerata in cui ampie chiazze di muffa si allargavano lungo le pareti, là dove l’acqua ristagnava infiltrandosi dalle travi del tetto, erano ormai troppo vecchie e marce per tenerla a bada.  
Jeralt e i suoi avevano aiutato la monaca a sistemare il tetto e a costruire dei banchi di fortuna: mentre suo padre girava il villaggio per fare riparazioni in cambio di cibo ed ospitalità, lei trascorreva le giornate con gli altri bambini, tutti seduti in quei banchi un po’ troppo alti per loro, con le gambe sbucciate che penzolavano dagli sgabelli come tanti ramoscelli di salice.  
Lì Byleth aveva imparato a scrivere correttamente: a leggere glielo aveva già insegnato suo padre, ma Jeralt era decisamente più versato per l’aritmetica, la geometria e le scienze. Rispetto a quegli argomenti, infatti, lei ne sapeva già molto di più dei suoi coetanei.  
Per il resto, era brava a disegnare ma non aveva molta dimestichezza con le lettere: la monaca l’aveva presa a ben volere e continuava ad insegnarle anche dopo la scuola, tenendosela in braccio davanti al calamo e al foglio fino alle ore più tarde della sera.  
Era una donna gentile e di bell’aspetto, con un viso dolce eppure un po’ gualcito; tuttavia, il suo tratto più caratteristico non erano né i capelli color mogano, né quel suo caldo sguardo ambrato, e neppure la sua pelle odorosa di zenzero, quanto, piuttosto, la sua incredibile, infaticabile ostinazione. A Byleth, Mercedes Von Martritz la ricordava molto, anche se diversa per incarnato ed età.  
Forse suo padre aveva provato qualcosa, per lei, allora: ma presto se n’erano andati, e di lei a Byleth non erano rimasti che la nostalgia e una serie di quaderni fitti di stanghette, persi poi chissà dove.  
Era ironico che proprio lei, con una carriera scolastica quanto mai accidentata, al contempo più colta e più ignorante dei suoi coetanei, si ritrovasse ora ad insegnare a ragazzi che dovevano aver goduto fin dai più teneri anni di istitutori privati e della migliore educazione che si potesse desiderare.  
Nonostante tutto, insegnare le piaceva, le piaceva moltissimo: c’era sempre qualcosa di nuovo da notare, qualcosa da migliorare e da imparare lei stessa prima di passarlo ai suoi allievi.  
Se solo ci fosse stato un po’ più di tempo per trattare gli argomenti con la giusta calma…

Qualcuno aprì la porta della classe e Byleth si sbrigò a riporre il gesso sul bordo della lavagna.  
Sulla soglia, in controluce, c’era Edelgard.  
Byleth poteva indovinare il contorno scuro di Hubert Von Vestra, alla sua destra e dietro il battente chiuso dell’aula.  
Trattenne il respiro con un certo sconforto: c’era… qualcosa, fra lei e Hubert, anche se Hubert non ne aveva probabilmente idea. Due settimane prima, infatti…  
\- Professoressa, cosa ci fate qui tutta sola? Non venite a pranzare con noi?  
La voce di Edelgard era chiara e tagliente, ma cordiale.  
Nelle ultime settimane, Byleth aveva imparato ad apprezzare la calma e la franchezza della giovane erede all’Impero.  
Inizialmente se ne era sentita giudicata, ma ora le era chiaro che questa era la natura di Edelgard: sebbene raffinati dall’educazione imperiale, i suoi modi mantenevano infatti un tratto di peculiare austerità.  
Ciononostante, questa sua attitudine non aveva niente a che vedere con le sue inclinazioni verso Byleth o verso chiunque altro; in effetti, più di una volta Edelgard si era dimostrata  
Inoltre era un’eccellente organizzatrice, e in questo Byleth era lieta di trovare qualcuno con cui capirsi; tuttavia, rispetto a lei, si muoveva con molta più disinvoltura nel dedalo di pratiche burocratiche in vigore nel monastero.  
Per questo, visto che si trattava della rappresentante per la classe delle Aquile Nere, Byleth aveva preso l’abitudine di affiancarsela nella programmazione del mese. Insieme determinavano gli obiettivi del periodo ed Edelgard le riportava esigenze, difficoltà e aspettative degli studenti. Infine, se Byleth aveva qualche perplessità sulle procedure amministrative, sapeva di poter chiedere ad Edelgard: le avrebbe risposto concisamente e nel modo più chiaro.  
Era consuetudine, al Garreg Mach, che i professori consegnassero mensilmente un piano didattico abbastanza dettagliato: questo non rappresentava un grande problema, per Byleth, mentre lo era la mole di incartamenti che bisognava presentare a corredo del piano.  
Hanneman non lo avrebbe mai ammesso- anzi, lui aveva una certa predilezione per i formalismi- ma Manuela, con cui Byleth stava gradualmente imparando ad andare d’accordo, beh… le sue idee sull’argomento erano di ben altro genere: secondo lei, tutta quella burocrazia era studiata apposta per rammentare ai docenti che erano tenuti a condividere la visione di Seteth in campo gestionale quanto educativo.  
\- Protocollo di qui, protocollo di là, protocollo dei miei stivali! Tutte le volte che ho finito di avere a che fare con quelle baggianate quasi non mi resta forza per fare nient’altro. Devo sudare come una matta per rimettermi al mondo e concedermi un po’ di sano svago!- diceva sempre.

 _Per l’appunto_ , Byleth ricordò.  
Quel mattino, durante un intervallo, Edelgard le aveva accennato la possibilità di mangiare insieme: avrebbero usato la pausa pranzo per lavorare al piano del mese successivo.  
Non ci sarebbero state molte altre possibilità: era lunedì, i giorni successivi ci sarebbero state esercitazioni pratiche e, venerdì, le ultime verifiche. Il programma mensile andava consegnato entro tre giorni- Seteth aveva improvvisamente anticipato la scadenza, adducendo a scusa certe urgenti e impreviste questioni che erano sorte di recente e che lo avrebbero assorbito al fiando di Sua Santità da venerdì in poi. Il che aveva provocato il panico in tutto il corpo accademico e ne aveva gettato in ranghi in un notevole caos.  
\- Avete ragione- replicò, senza aggiungere altro: come sempre, la sua voce non riuscì a trasmettere la leggera inflessione di dispiacere per aver tardato più del necessario che lei avrebbe voluto imprimerle.  
Si chinò sulla cattedra per sollevare fra le braccia la pila di volumi e avanzò verso la porta. Sapeva che Hubert le avrebbe tenuto la porta- suo malgrado ma era certamente escluso che permettesse ad Edelgard di farlo al suo posto.  
Mentre oltrepassava il marchese ne evitò lo sguardo, limitandosi a rivolgergli un cenno di ringraziamento: era in momenti come quello che si sentiva grata di essere così dannatamente inespressiva.  
I libri erano più voluminosi di quanto si era aspettata: non essendosi accorta in tempo di quanto poco spazio la separasse dallo stipite della porta ci andò a sbattere con il gomito e fu quasi sul punto di perdere l’equilibrio. Rapida, riuscì a riacciuffare i libri prima che le cadesser e si rimise in piedi con un movimento fluido: tuttavia, avendo sentito qualcosa che cadeva, si girò per controllare il pavimento.  
Proprio allora, Edelgard allungò le mani per prenderle un paio di volumi e alleggerirla, e così si avviarono al refettorio parlottando, seguite da Hubert che si teneva leggermente in disparte e, come di consueto, non prendeva parte al loro allegro chiacchiericcio.

Dal momento che erano arrivati con leggero ritardo, il refettorio era ormai affollato e vi regnava la solita confusione del pranzo, quando i ragazzi avevano ancora abbastanza energie per muoversi rumorosamente, assediare il personale con richieste di nuove porzioni e, in generale, sfogare l’irrequietudine accumulata durante le lezioni mattutine.  
Appena entrarono, il volto di Hubert, normalmente cereo, si illuminò. Byleth notò che l’unica cosa diversa era l’odore diffuso nella sala.  
Normalmente, la mensa possedeva un proprio sentore caratteristico, di legno- che veniva dalle ampie tavolate, ormai scolorite dall’uso nonostante venissero costantemente incerate- e di sughero. Quest’ultimo odore era certamente la risultante del mescolarsi di anni ed anni di cibi diversi che, impregnando con i loro fumi le travi delle altissime volte, anche a dispetto delle frequenti ed approfondire pulizie, si confondevano l’uno con l’altro in un comune sentore di dispensa.  
Di rado il pasto servito dai camerieri riusciva a vincere con il suo aroma quella sorta di nota di fondo che continuava ad aleggiare nel refettorio a tutte le ore e in tutte le occasioni.  
Quel giorno, però, un profumo acre e grasso si sprigionava dal banco dei vivandieri.  
\- Pasticcio del Garreg Mach!- urlò Caspar, che in quel momento passava davanti alla porta con in mano un piatto pieno fino alla colma di qualcosa che Byleth non fece in tempo ad identificare.  
\- Oh!...- rispose Edelgard, senza suonare eccessivamente entusiasta.  
\- Hubert ne sarà felice. Forse potrebbe perfino mangiare una porzione normale, una volta tanto- commentò poi, rivolgendosi prima a Byleth e poi al suo compagno.  
Hubert non rispose, limitandosi a piegare le labbra in una specie di sorriso mentre i suoi occhi si spostavano dal viso di Edelgard alle teste in fila davanti ai cuochi.  
\- Di cosa si tratta?- chiese Byleth mentre avanzavano spintonando verso la zona abitualmente occupata dalle Aquile Nere.  
\- È un pasticcio di carne in crosta di pasta, soprattutto vitello e interiora di maiale, credo. Non sono un’appassionata di carne, ma è talmente pieno di strutto che è difficile anche per me non assaggiarne almeno una fetta. Se solo non fosse così speziato...- rispose Edelgard, la voce squillante sopra il frastuono.  
Byleth pensò che non avrebbe avuto alcuna difficoltà a capitanare un esercito: i suoi ordini sarebbero risultati perfettamente udibili anche nel pieno della battaglia.  
Finalmente guadagnarono la tavolata delle Aquile, alla quale era stato aggiunto un banco per fare spazio ai ragazzi che, dalle altre classi, avevano già scelto di seguire le loro lezioni.  
\- Hubert, vorresti occuparti tu dei nostri piatti? Lo farei io stessa, ma vorrei che iniziassimo fin da ora a occuparci del programma di questo mese e, mentre tu fai la fila, io e la professoressa cercheremo di raccapezzarci. Non posso dire che sia una bella prospettiva, con tutte queste scadenze- soggiunse Edelgard, girandosi immediatamente verso Byleth che aveva appena posato i libri sul tavolo.  
Hubert non perse tempo a recriminare e scomparve fra gli altri studenti.  
Byleth notò che molti gli facevano spazio mentre passava.

Ci volle un tempo imprecisato prima che Hubert tornasse con un vassoio su cui era abilmente riuscito ad incastrare tre piatti uno più pieno dell’altro.  
Byleth era immersa nella discussione con Edelgard e se ne accorse solo quando il vassoio fu posato davanti a loro: Hubert si servì del proprio piatto e prese posto al fianco di Edelgard, davanti alla mercenaria. Sembrava che non avesse minimamente preso in considerazione la possibilità di sedersi altrove.  
Anche Edelgard, dopo averlo ringraziato con un familiare gesto del capo, si preoccupò di servirsi, non prima di aver allungato una delle due portate a Byleth che scelse per sé la più piccola.  
Tuttavia, dato che proprio in quel momento era venuta fuori la questione degli esami individuali e di come incastrare le certificazioni con gli altri impegni del mese, nessuna delle due toccò il proprio piatto.  
Quanto a Hubert, vedendo che la sua partecipazione non era assolutamente necessaria e sapendo che Edelgard non se ne sarebbe risentita, iniziò tranquillamente il proprio pasto.  
Per come aveva imparato a conoscerlo Byleth, Vestra non era quel che si dice un tipo conviviale. Non sarebbe stato esatto dire che si sbrigasse per lasciare la tavola appena possibile, ma di certo il suo rapporto con il cibo somigliava a quello di un uomo d’affari con una transazione che desideri chiudere in fretta e nel modo più efficiente.  
Seguiva un suo curioso rituale: solitamente, esordiva con il dispiegare ordinatamente il fazzoletto e posarselo in grembo mentre osservava la stanza intorno a sé.  
Quindi, senza perdere di vista l’ambiente circostante, prendeva le posate e le spostava al lato del piatto; poi muoveva il bicchiere prima di riempirlo, cosa che non faceva prima di averlo guardato di sfuggita- ma Byleth sospettava che quell’occhiata, apparentemente distratta, fosse in realtà una ricognizione accurata in cerca di qualcosa.  
Le sue azioni l’avevano persuasa che Hubert dovesse aver sviluppato un’acuta sfiducia nei confronti di ciò che lo circondava; un atteggiamento che difficilmente poteva essersi sviluppato all’Accademia, e per cui era propensa ad incolpare gli anni da lui trascorsi alla corte di Enbarr.  
E tuttavia, per ragioni a lei ignote, egli non riteneva il Monastero abbastanza sicuro da abbandonare le sue precauzioni. Chissà perché?  
Oltre alla sua connaturata elusività, il Marchese era straordinariamente parco: fino a quel giorno, Byleth non gli aveva mai visto il piatto pieno. Mangiava poco o per niente, quando il vitto non era di suo gusto, e schivava con molto tatto ogni conversazione (nonostante gli eroici sforzi di Von Aegir per attaccare bottone con i suoi commensali: il Duca era costantemente ansioso di fare sfoggio della propria parlantina, e condiva le proprie chiachiere con tutti i _beau mot_ più alla moda che aveva imparato di recente).  
Ad ogni tentativo di coinvolgerlo, Hubert rispondeva con una gelida occhiata in tralice- quando non si trattava di una risposta mordace, nel caso si sentisse particolarmente irritato , o di buon umore, Byleth non avrebbe saputo dirlo; dopo di che, continuava placidamente a masticare, guardingo come se si aspettasse di trovare dei chiodi nell’insalata.  
Si bagnava appena le labbra con un po’ d’acqua agli inizi, in mezzo e alla fine del pasto: dopo di che, ripiegava il fazzoletto e riponeva le posate e, con un inchino, si congedava dalla tavola- se la sua signora aveva finito. In caso contrario, restava pazientemente ad aspettarla, fissando sui volti dei commensali uno sguardo non di rado penetrante e beffardo, senza dubbio con il preciso intento di metterli a disagio.  
Anche Byleth era stata sottoposta al medesimo trattamento: tuttavia, abituata com’era a qualsiasi genere di compagnia- i mercenari non erano necessariamente dei gentiluomini a tavola, e le osterie di strada non esattamente dei raduni di corte- i tentativi di Hubert non avevano sortito il risultato che lui sperava.  
Adesso, però, le cose erano… cambiate.

Byleth cercò di concentrarsi e di ignorare il fatto che, due settimane prima, avesse accidentalmente sorpreso il caustico e scostante marchese Vestra nei bagni termali, di notte, e nudo come un verme.  
Soprattutto, avrebbe voluto non pensare a come quello spettacolo l’avesse lasciata stranamente agitata: da quella notte, una sensazione di calore la prendeva fra le cosce ogni volta che lo aveva vicino.  
Si era proposta fin dall’inizio di andare in biblioteca e cercare lumi su un libro di medicina: ma, in due settimane, non aveva mai trovato il tempo e la calma necessari a condurre le sue ricerche. C’erano sempre troppe incombenze, poco tempo per portarle a termine e, inoltre, ritenendola un soggetto pericoloso per la sua signora, quando non scompariva dai corridoi o non si trovava incollato al fianco di Edelgard, Hubert si preoccupava di seguirla credendo che Byleth non se ne accorgesse. Non c’era dubbio che avrebbe trovato sospetto il suo interesse per la medicina, visto che che l’Accademia disponeva di un’ottima infermeria: e Byleth preferiva evitare che Hubert si ingerisse ancora di più nella sua vita privata.  
In quel momento, però, Vestra- che solitamente si divertiva a scrutarla con aria torva- sembrava occupato in tutt’altre faccende.  
Aveva eseguito la sua routine con fazzoletto, posate e suppellettili a una velocità insolita, e ora fissava il piatto con un’espressione niente meno che famelica.  
Mentre ascoltava Edelgard elencare i nomi degli studenti iscritti alle rispettive certificazioni, Byleth faticava a distogliere lo sguardo dal marchese che affondava coltello e forchetta nel suo pranzo.  
Il pasticcio era davvero una preparazione incredibilmente grassa: non appena la forchetta ne forò la crosta, un rivolo di unto bruno ne colò fuori per allargarsi sul fondo del piatto.  
Byleth poteva chiaramente distinguere grani e polvere di spezie che galleggiavano nel sugo.  
Come aveva appreso da Edelgard mentre aspettavano il pranzo, il ripieno del pasticcio veniva fatto stufare per svariate ore nel sangue- cosa che le ricordava un sanguinaccio della cucina Dagdan: a questo procedimento era dovuto l’aroma particolare e il colore allo stesso tempo vivido e scuro della salsa.  
A dire il vero, Byleth non era mai stata entusiasta del sanguinaccio Dagdan e dubitava che le cose potessero andare molto diversamente con il pasticcio del Garreg Mach: tuttavia, dopo i suoi molti viaggi e considerato che il tipico vitto mercenario si basava su fame e preparazioni di dubbio gusto, aveva imparato ad adattarsi con grazia.  
Quanto a Hubert sembrava non condividere né la sua scarsa inclinazione per la carne, né quella della sua signora, e non sembrava avere alcun problema con cibo cotto nel sangue- almeno a giudicare da come mangiava, scoprendo ferinamente i denti, che erano piccoli e dalla forma insolita.  
Per un po’, Byleth riuscì a riportare la propria attenzione sulle questioni scolastiche, e per circa un quarto d’ora non fece più caso a quello che succedeva ad Hubert e al suo pasticcio.  
Si accorse dopo, però, che il giovane si era alzato e tornava con un’altra porzione.  
Ricordò che, la sera prima, Hubert non si era presentato a cena, e che Edelgard lo aveva scusato dicendo che non si sentiva bene.  
Di certo era pieno di vigore in quel momento: la forchetta faceva instancabilmente la spola fra il piatto e la sua bocca, sottile e larga, con quegli strani denti e con i canini vivamente pronunciati. Un’ombra di sugo gli aveva macchiato un labbro: Vestra se ne accorse solo dopo un po’ e lo terse via non senza eleganza, con un gesto preciso della grande mano guantata.  
Improvvisamente, Byleth ricordò il vero aspetto di quella mano all’interno del guanto, per come l’aveva vista quella notte due settimane prima: e fu come se qualcosa si incastrasse, di colpo, con tutto il resto.  
L’espressione volpina del viso di Hubert mentre mangiava; l’unto della carne sulle sue labbra e sui suoi denti- né le une né gli altri belli, ma che in qualche misura la ipnotizzavano-; la macchia rossastra che il sugo aveva lasciato sul fazzoletto; le sue mani, e i guanti che le ricoprivano, nascondendo da occhi indiscreti la loro reale condizione; i suoi occhi chiari e feroci e quei suoi mezzi sorrisi sghembi, come se qualcuno glieli strappasse suo malgrado.  
Il calore fra le cosce le si era fatto insopportabile.  
\- Professoressa, vi sentite bene?- chiese Edelgard: la mercenaria poteva cogliere distintamente una nota di preoccupazione nella sua voce mentre la giovane chinava la testa verso la sua insegnante con un gesto stranamente intimo, tenero, e la piccola mano di lei, anch’essa guantata, si allungava sul suo polso, come per afferrarla e non lasciarla scappare.  
-Io sto sempre bene- le rispose meccanicamente: fino a quel giorno era sempre stato vero.  
“Potremmo ritirarci per qualche minuto, così avresti modo di ricomporti un po’” propose Sothis.  
Per risposta, Byleth scosse la testa e rilevò che Hubert aveva improvvismaente smesso di magiare e la fissava, gli occhi stretti e la destra che spianava il fazzoletto posato sul tavolo.  
Girandosi verso Edelgard, - Sono solo un po’ affamata- soggiunse, sentendosi avvampare: ma dubitava di aver cambiato colore agli occhi dei suoi commensali.  
\- Professoressa, lo dico anche a voi come lo dico sempre a Hubert: vi trascurate troppo. Ma è anche colpa mia, dopo tutto: mi sono fatta trascinare da questa storia di Seteth. Mangiamo, adesso- vedete, Hubert ha quasi finito!- e all’organizzazione penseremo dopo- si affrettò a dire Edelgard, arrossendo sul serio mentre fissava Hubert con uno sguardo in tralice.  
Byleth annuì, senza sapere cosa rispondere, e si costrinse a trangugiare qualche forchettata di pasticcio sotto gli occhi penetranti di Hubert il quale, per il resto del pasto, non toccò più cibo.

Dopo pranzo, prima che riprendessero le lezioni, Byleth ed Edelgard riuscirono faticosamente a formulare un buon crono-programma.  
Il resto del pomeriggio passò in esercitazioni per i test del venerdì successivo: i ragazzi, che avevano sentito le novità riguardo Seteth, erano erano tesi e e di cattivo umore.  
Alle sei, stanca e provata dall’agitazione generale, Byleth decise che si sarebbe risparmiata la cena e che era arrivato il momento di prendersi un po’ di riposo. Per quanto avesse toccato appena qualche boccone, si sentiva ancora sazia dal pranzo: se più tardi ne avesse sentito il bisogno, c’era tempo fino alle dieci per scendere in refettorio e racimolare qualche avanzo della cena.  
Inoltre, avrebbe finalmente avuto modo di occuparsi di _quell’altra questione_ una volta per tutte. Puntò risolutamente alla biblioteca.  
“Questo tuo giovane gentiluomo mi pare un po’ gracilino per dare tutti questi grattacapi a una mercenaria grande e grossa come te” la canzonò Sothis.  
\- Potresti almeno aiutarmi- le rispose Byleth sottovoce.  
“E privarti della possibilità di capire qualcosa di te stessa? Non è nella mia natura, dovresti saperlo!”  
\- Come se la cosa non ti divertisse.  
Sothis rise allegramente. Anche se la faceva indispettire, era una compagna singolarmente spensierata. Certo non aveva niente a che fare con l’immagine dottrinale della Dea: Byleth si chiedeva spesso quante più persone avrebbero accettato di buon grado il credo di Seiros, se la rappresentazione ufficiale di Sothis fosse stata anche di poco più simile alla sua vera natura.  
La biblioteca chiudeva alle sette: fece appena in tempo a prendere in prestito un paio di volumi introduttivi prima che il bibliotecario la cacciasse senza troppi riguardi verso il suo rango di docente dell’Accademia.  
Tornata nelle sue stanze, Byleth accese un paio di lampade e gettò qualche ciocco nel camino per mettere in fuga l’umidità della sera autunnale. Poi, tirata la poltrona davanti al fuoco e aggiustata la scrivania in mezzo alla stanza per poterci allungare i piedi sopra, si immerse nella lettura.  
Potevano essere trascorse due o tre ore- la stanchezza e il crepitio del caminetto, insieme alla verbosità della lettura, dovevano averla fatta appisolare- quando l’eccitazione di Sothis la richiamò dal sonno.  
“Presto, presto! In piedi! Qualcuno sta bussando!”  
Rallentata dal sonno e con le gambe intorpidite dalla posizione, Byleth riuscì in qualche modo ad alzarsi. Gettando il libro sulla poltrona si avvicinò alla porta e, senza pensarci troppo, la aprì.

\- Professoressa.  
Il tono di Hubert non tradiva la minima sorpresa: semmai, una remota inflessione di ironia, come se lui solo cogliesse nel mondo che lo circondava qualche cosa di grottesco di cui tutti gli altri all’oscuro, e che lo faceva sogghignare.  
\- Hubert- replicò Byleth: anche la sua voce era perfettamente monocorde.  
Si guardarono per qualche istante attraverso la soglia, in silenzio.  
Fuori era buio, ormai, e l’aria pungente che dall’esterno investiva Byleth sembrava un’emanazione dalla persona del marchese; lui, d’altro canto, il viso screpolato dai primi freddi, sentiva il tepore della stanza aperta accarezzargli le guance arrossate. Dall’interno lo raggiungevano inoltre un odore di legna bruciata- e poi un profumo, sembrava zenzero o qualche spezia d’oltre confine. Gli ricordava Riegan: possibile che l’ambiguo stratega dell’Alleanza intrattenesse con la professoressa rapporti più stretti di quello che i loro sporadici rapporti lasciavano immaginare?  
\- Se permettete...- fece alla fine Hubert, avanzando di mezzo passo e chinandosi per superare la porta, sebbene il fornice non fosse così basso che lui potesse battervi la fronte.  
Byleth si scostò per lasciarlo entrare senza dare segni visibili del fastidio che, in quel momento, la assaliva.  
Perché era venuto alla sua porta? Perché sentiva il bisogno di entrare nella sua stanza?  
Dopo quasi due mesi di frequentazione, Byleth sentiva di poter escludere che il giovane marchese fosse in cerca di delucidazioni sugli argomenti trattati durante la settimana.  
Hubert era uno studente brillante ed orgoglioso, e doveva inoltre possedere una conoscenza delle Arti Oscure assai più approfondita di quanto non dimostrasse: lo studente più anziano dell’Accademia, era chiaro che ve lo trattenevano solo i suoi legami di fedeltà verso Edelgard.  
Se non fosse stato il braccio destro della futura Imperatrice, di quattro anni più piccola, Byleth non aveva dubbi che, o per talento o per mera insofferenza alle regole, Hubert si sarebbe diplomato con ampio anticipo rispetto ai suoi coetanei.

Una volta all’interno dell’appartamento, Vestra si guardò intorno.  
Non sembrava aver fretta di informarla dei motivi di quella sua visita, ed era evidente che non sentiva alcun bisogno di dissimulare la propria curiosità.  
Mosse qualche passo verso il camino e Byleth intuì che era intento a decifrare il titolo sulla costa del libro che lei vi aveva lasciato aperto davanti.  
\- Una posizione insolita per una scrivania- commentò poi, reclinando il capo ad osservare il mobile trascinato senza cerimonie al centro della stanza ed il tappeto che vi era rimasto increspato al di sotto.  
L’impressione generale della stanza era disordinata e Byleth non aveva dubbi che Hubert lo avesse notato, ma non le importava.  
\- Come l’orario della vostra visita.  
Hubert fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato quasi ad esprimere riprovazione: nel suo sguardo, tuttavia, ochieggiava un certo divertimento.  
\- Ahimè, cara professoressa! La vita dell’insegnante è ingrata: sempre a disposizione dei suoi alunni.  
\- A disposizione ogni volta che i suoi alunni ne hanno bisogno- lo corresse Byleth.  
Lui diede ancora una volta uno di quei suoi sorrisi disarmonici, scoccati guardando il suo interlocutore solo di sfuggita. I suoi denti scintillarono per un attimo fra le labbra, e Byleth notò che erano leggermente ingialliti: doveva trattarsi del caffè, di cui Vestra era un accanito consumatore.  
Nascondendo l’ormai familiare disagio che il sorriso di lui le provocava, Byleth lo superò per poi farsi cadere platealmente nella poltrona; ne approfittò anche per togliere di mezzo il libro e riporlo con gesto casuale in un cassetto della scrivania, che Hubert si premurò di frugare con lo sguardo mentre lei lo apriva e lo chiudeva.  
Il cassetto era semivuoto, tranne per un paio di penne e un mazzo di lavanda disseccata:  
Byleth avrebbe voluto saper sorridere, mentre coglieva una nota di disappunto negli occhi del marchese.  
Hubert si irrigidì, come infastidito dalla noncuranza di lei, e giunse le braccia dietro la schiena.  
\- Non temete, non desidero rubarvi troppo tempo. Sono venuto innanzi tutto perché Lady Edelgard mi ha esplicitamente chiesto di controllare che steste bene. Oggi le siete sembrata… indisposta, e non vedervi a cena non ha fatto che confermare la sua preoccupazione.  
\- Se non vi costa troppo, potrete anticiparle che le sono riconoscente per la premura, ma non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Desideravo solo occuparmi di alcune questioni personali per cui non avrò tempo nelle prossime settimane.  
\- Davvero?- replicò Hubert, fissandola intensamente.  
\- La vostra indisposizione a tavola stamattina era piuttosto evidente. E il fatto che abbiate preso in prestito dalla biblioteca dei libri di medicina non sembra casuale.  
Byleth sospirò.  
\- Non vi sfiora l’idea che le mie letture non abbiano niente a che fare con la mia salute?  
\- Di certo, mi auguro non riguardino quella di qualcun altro.  
\- Suvvia, Vestra. Non sarebbe molto astuto da parte mia pianificare qualche sciocchezza servendomi di libri da una biblioteca i cui registri sono così facilmente accessibili a chiunque, persino a un semplice studente.  
Hubert non sembrò risentirsi di tanta franchezza. Invece avanzò verso la scrivania, approfittando senza dubbio della propria statura per torreggiare su Byleth con uno sgradevole sorriso sulle labbra.  
\- Non nego che possiate aver ragione, ma la vostra argomentazione non mi convince.  
\- Lo terrò presente fra le questioni da mettere all’ordine del giorno. Posso assistere voi o Edelgard in qualche altro modo?  
Hubert sciolse le braccia da dietro alla schiena e mise le mani davanti a sé, sull’orlo della scrivania, dove il rivestimento in marocchino incontrava il legno. Trattenendo il respiro, Byleth seguì il movimento delle sue dita che correvano pigramente lungo le bordature di pelle.  
Hubert credeva forse di intimidirla mostrandosi immune ad ogni forma di soggezione nei suoi confronti: Byleth dubitava tuttavia che il marchese arrivasse anche solo a sospettare quanto gli effetti dei suoi gesti differissero da ciò che lui si aspettava.  
\- In realtà, sono venuto anche per altre due ragioni. La prima è che credo di avere qualcosa che vi appartiene.  
“Qualcosa che potresti aver lasciato negli spogliatoi _quella_ notte?” chiese Sothis, con il tono di chi si appresta a una caccia al tesoro.  
Byleth si controllò per non risponderle ad alta voce.  
\- Vi ringrazio, ma ignoro a cosa vi riferite- preferì replicare.  
Hubert le rivolse un’occhiata penetrante: sembrava che, per un attimo, avesse indovinato la sua esitazione. Poi, con studiata calma, estrasse dalla tasca dell’uniforme un piccolo involto e lo posò davanti a sé.  
Byleth aggrottò appena le sopracciglia mentre allungava una mano per avvicinare l’oggetto.  
Appena lo ebbe svolto non faticò a riconoscerlo: era il suo calendario.  
Quindi, quella mattina, non era stata solo un’impressione- le era davvero caduto a terra e, distratta da Edelgard, non aveva fatto in tempo a….  
Sollevò lo sguardo su Hubert: sapeva bene che i suoi occhi non trasmettevano alcuna particolare emozione, ma Vestra sembrava particolarmente abile se a intuire qualcosa dei suoi stati d’animo.  
Ora, un leggero fastidio si era impossessato di lei: un fastidio che, di secondo in secondo, se faceva più intenso, come una figura che si avvicini nella nebbia.  
“Che cos’è?” chiese a Sothis: per una volta, la Dea non si fece pregare e le rispose.  
“Credo che tu ti stia adontando”.

Più riavvolgeva la scena nella propria memoria, più tutto assumeva senso: non era inciampata ma, piuttosto, aveva urtato il muro per evitare Hubert che si era mosso quasi impercettibilmente, come per spingerla contro lo stipite- un movimento al quale il suo corpo non aveva fatto altro che reagire senza che lei se ne accorgesse.  
E lui era stato veloce a chinarsi alle sue spalle e a raccogliere il calendario: forse pensava che si trattasse di qualcos’altro, qualcosa di più utile alle sue macchinazioni e ai suoi assurdi sospetti.  
Forse anche Edelgard era al corrente di quello che era accaduto: il suo intervento per distrarla offrendosi di portarle i libri era stato fin troppo tempestivo, e aveva lasciato al compagno tutto il tempo di rialzarsi e nascondere la refurtiva.  
Che anche Edelgard la sospettasse, dietro l’apparente cortesia e un certo attaccamento che sembrava aver sviluppato più di recente nei suoi confronti?  
\- Non me ne vogliate, professoressa. So che non mi crederete, ma si è trattato di un semplice incidente.  
\- Del quale siete stato lesto ad approfittarvi.  
\- Come ci si aspetta da un uomo nella mia posizione.  
Byleth lasciò la presa sul calendario che si abbatté sordamente sul ripiano di pelle, ed espirò.

Le era chiaro come le si prospettassero due scelte: la prima, lasciarsi andare alla sensazione di fastidio che minacciava sempre più di prendere il controllo delle sue azioni. Forse grazie alla novità del sentimento, o grazie a Sothis, riusciva a distinguere chiaramente in sé stessa una sorta di voluttà che la spingeva a darsi alle emozioni, una volontà non completamente sua e certamente non di Sothis. C’era qualcosa di ferino, in quella parte di lei, cui non intendeva cedere.  
La seconda possibilità era considerare le cose con la pacatezza di sempre, sia pure riaddomesticata alla sua nuova sensibilità.  
In presenza di Hubert, per il quale lei era pur sempre un’insegnante, era in ogni caso preferibile questa seconda strada. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per analizzare quel suo fastidio dopo che lui se ne fosse andato: inoltre, non era opportuno scoprirsi troppo in sua presenza.  
\- Capisco, Vestra. Come ci si deve aspettare da voi- rispose, riprendendo le parole di lui.  
Hubert rimase impassibile, limitandosi ad abbassare leggermente il capo in quello che sembrava un gesto affermativo.  
\- Quanto meno lo avete riportato. Spero vi sia stato di una qualche utilità.  
Il marchese sorrise al suo modo, come sempre. Byleth si chiese se lo avesse fatto solo per metterla a disagio, o se davvero avesse tratto qualche conclusione dalle piccole note di cui lei aveva tappezzato l’agenda.  
Si trattava per lo più di appunti personali, osservazioni, minuscoli disegni, richiami pratici.  
Si ricordò con una certa inquietudine di aver marcato il giorno dell’incidente alle terme: era stata una fortuna che avesse apposto accanto alla data solo un piccolo asterisco, troppo a disagio, in quel momento, per elaborare qualche parola sull’accaduto.  
\- Avevate accennato a una seconda questione- soggiunse.  
\- Infatti. Vedete, si tratta di un fatto curioso accaduto a metà mese circa, giorno più, giorno meno.  
Le braccia conserte, Hubert si accarezzava il mento. Aveva reclinato leggermente il capo e socchiuso gli occhi, con un gesto che gli era familiare quando rifletteva: Byleth aveva imparato a conoscerlo durante le esercitazioni di strategia. Le pupille erano appena visibili oltre la trama delle ciglia- solo ora si accorgeva di quanto fossero lunghe, sebbene non molto folte- ma Byleth non aveva alcun dubbio che Vestra non avesse mai smesso di scrutarla.  
La posizione inclinata della testa, l’occhiata in tralice che lui le rivolgeva dallo spiraglio delle palpebre- erano più che pallide: diafane, in netto contrasto con il tono livido delle occhiaie- avevano qualcosa di involontariamente languido.  
_Forse, di notte, quando dorme, è questo l’aspetto che ha il suo viso….  
_\- Un fatto curioso?- lo incoraggiò Byleth, allontanando da sé l’immagine che le si era presentata alla mente.  
\- Curioso davvero, o forse preoccupante. Ho motivo di sospettare che qualcosa di strano stia succedendo nel Monastero.  
\- Non è da voi sospettare di qualcuno, Vestra - commentò Byleth: nonostante il suo tono neutro, Hubert non mancò di notare il sarcasmo e riaprì gli occhi con un’espressione quasi interessata.  
\- Naturalmente, le falle nella sorveglianza non sarebbero un argomento di mia pertinenza se non si trattasse di una potenziale minaccia per Lady Edelgard.  
\- E perché ne state parlando con _me_?  
Byleth era sinceramente incuriosita.  
\- Ebbene, voi siete la figlia del Capitano Eisner, sul quale ricadrebbe la responsabilità se la questione si rivelasse più seria del previsto. E siete la docente referente della nostra classe. Una posizione di responsabilità non trascurabile, che vi pone del resto nella condizione di essere ascoltata più facilmente di quanto non avverrebbe con un “semplice studente”, come voi stessa avete detto poco fa.  
\- Posso capire. Vestra, brevemente, di cosa si tratta?  
\- Non avevo dubbi che mi avreste concesso la vostra attenzione. Circa due settimane fa, di notte, mentre mi trovavo a passare vicino al Palazzo Termale, ho notato uno strano movimento.  
“ _Mentre mi trovavo a passare_! La faccia tosta di questo giovanotto!” esclamò Sothis.  
Senza battere ciglio, Byleth incrociò le dita sulla scrivania.  
C’era indubbiamente la possibilità che Hubert sospettasse di lei e tentasse di portarla allo scoperto; tuttavia, non era improbabile anche l’altra evenienza- cioè, che il marchese non si riferisse affatto a _quell’_ episodio. Che ci fosse davvero un intruso nel monastero? Non si trattava di un’evenienza da sottovalutare.  
\- Posso chiedervi cosa facevate nelle vicinanze del Palazzo, di notte? Non mi sembra molto vicino all’infermeria.  
Hubert annuì: il suo contegno era invidiabile.  
\- Vedete, non di rado provvedo personalmente ad esplorare le zone dei dormitori. Il capitano Eisner ha senza dubbio a cuore la sicurezza degli studenti, ma mi perdonerete se non lo reputo pienamente consapevole di certi ben specifici rischi che caratterizzano la posizione di Lady Edelgard. Quella sera stavo completando il mio giro e ho notato che la porta del Palazzo era socchiusa. Le ronde non usano i bagni del Palazzo: me ne sono accertato in seguito. In ogni caso, sono entrato a controllare. Dopo un po’ che mi trovavo lì, mi sono accorto che qualcuno mi stava osservando. Naturalmente ho cercato di fermare il malvivente, ma è semplicemente scappato.  
\- Vi siete trattenuto molto?- non poté evitare di chiedere Byleth, non senza malizia.  
Se avesse giocato bene le sue carte, avrebbe potuto scoprire a propria volta qualcosa delle ragioni che avevano spinto Hubert a visitare le Terme in un orario tanto insolito.  
Prevedibilmente, però, lui defletté il colpo con studiata vaghezza.  
\- Non saprei. Dieci minuti o poco più.  
\- È un tempo molto lungo per qualcuno che sia entrato a fare una semplice ricognizione.  
\- Come vi ho spiegato, il mio compito è garantire l’incolumità di Lady Edelgard. Non vi sfuggirà che il Palazzo Termale confina con i dormitori. Le terrazze, in modo particolare, prospettano sulle balconate del piano nobile. Mi sono accertato che non ci fosse nulla di irregolare.  
\- Siete molto diligente.  
\- Sapete bene che non otterrete nulla adulandomi, ma vi ringrazio. In ogni caso, l’episodio si è verificato quando sono sceso. Inoltre, qualche giorno dopo, ho constatato che un mio indumento era scomparso dal guardaroba del Palazzo.  
Byleth dovette ricorrere alla sua migliore faccia di bronzo davanti a quest’ultima affermazione.  
\- Non l’avrete semplicemente smarrito?  
\- È assolutamente fuori discussione. Gli armadietti personali sono chiusi a chiave.  
\- Avrete trovato segni di effrazione, allora.  
Hubert sembrò colorirsi appena- ma si trattò di un’ombra passeggera.  
\- Non esattamente.  
\- Il vostro armadietto era aperto?  
Hubert sogghignò.  
\- Non immaginavo che poteste fare tante domande e così mirate. Siete meno laconica del solito, professoressa: mi domando come mai. Bene, tanto vale che ve lo dica: mi sono trattenuto un po’ più del necessario. Ho approfittato del servizi del Palazzo. D’altro canto, non mi biasimerete: mi giunge voce che anche voi avete qualche difficoltà ad assopirvi, la notte.  
\- Vi sono grata di concedermi almeno il beneficio del dubbio: credevo vi foste convinto che il mio principale passatempo notturno fossero le macchinazioni contro Edelgard.  
\- Oh, professoressa- Hubert rise- siete ingenua. Noi più di tutti sappiamo bene che i puri di cuore dormono sogni tranquilli. Un uomo saggio una volta disse che non c’è pace per i dannati.  
Byleth avvertì la collera di Sothis che montava dentro di lei come un’onda purpurea.  
“Boriosa nullità! Come si permette di paragonarsi a _noi_?”  
La conversazione era andata avanti troppo a lungo; il marchese mostrava la spiacevole tendenza a farsi sempre più arrogante quanto più credeva di essere padrone della situazione.  
Era l’ora di tagliare corto, decise Byleth: mentre si alzava, l’occhio le cadde sulla panca ai piedi del letto. Era lì che, insieme ai suoi pochi oggetti personali, quasi tutti ricordi della Dagda e delle terre ancora oltre i mari, per le quali nel Fódlan non esisteva neppure un nome, conservava la casacca di Hubert.  
Restituirgliela in quel momento ammettendo di essere stata lei stessa l’intrusa sarebbe stato imbarazzante per lei, ma lo sarebbe stato forse ancor di più per lui.  
E Byleth, irritata dal suo atteggiamento e forse mossa da un movente più sottile, che non sapeva spiegarsi, sentiva l’improvviso desiderio di vedere Hubert ridotto in silenzio e quasi umiliato dalla rivelazione di come si fossero svolti veramente i fatti.  
Sothis ridacchiò sommessamente dentro di lei.

\- Per tornare al problema, Vestra, vi ringrazio di avermene parlato. Sarebbe molto grave se si scoprisse che ci sono delle falle nella sicurezza del Monastero, e non è una faccenda da prendere alla leggera.  
Hubert la fissava, adombrandosi per un istante. Sotto il suo sguardo vagamente allarmato,  
Byleth scostò agilmente la scrivania verso il camino. Il tappeto si distese sotto i loro piedi: non c’era più niente che si frapponesse fra di loro.  
La mercenaria si avvicinò alla panca e si chinò quasi scomparendo dietro il coperchio sollevato.  
\- Tuttavia, se voi non vi fidate di mio padre, io al contrario ho piena fiducia nelle sue competenze. Tanto più che ho dei validi elementi per rassicurare voi ed Edelgard riguardo a questo particolare incidente.  
Byleth afferrò un involto e, dopo aver chiuso la cassapanca con uno scatto secco, lo distese sul letto per disfarlo sotto gli occhi perplessi del marchese.  
Dentro la stoffa colorata- era una vecchia sciarpa multicolore, una fine seta di canapa dai colori vivaci, tinta con bacche e molluschi dei mari del Sud- emerse una forma a lui familiare: le narici piene di un intenso profumo di spezie, Hubert riconobbe infine la sua casacca, lavata e ripiegata con cura al centro della stola.  
Byleth si girò e glie la porse, fissandolo con un’espressione indecifrabile.  
Senza proferire parola, e senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, Hubert prese la casacca con un gesto quasi meccanico.  
Per un po’ rimasero in silenzio. Poi, Byleth diede quello che somigliava a un sorriso e parlò.  
\- Vi prego di scusarmi se ho procurato allarme a voi e ad Edelgard. Non immaginavo fosse vostra e, quando l’ho scoperto, non sapevo come restituirvela. È stato un deplorevole incidente.  
Il marchese non rispose: era avvampato.  
Chinandosi in un rigido inchino, torse il viso come per impedirle di notare il suo rossore e si affrettò ad uscire dalla stanza, lasciando che l’odore selvatico della notte lo rimpiazzasse penetrando nella stanza dalla porta spalancata.


End file.
